inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hiro Naruya
Hey Hiro, mind to be my friend? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:02, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Arigato! Call me June. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June External media Please reduce the numbers of non-Inazuma pictures. I've seen you upload a pretty large number of those non-Inazuma arts onto the wiki. For more information about fanart, please: visit: User_blog:Genda_Koujirou/About_fanart Regards! :) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 01:46, March 15, 2012 (UTC) It's totally ok to upload external anime arts... But with low quantities... Do not upload massive amount. You can also put a direct link to the image. The image will appear as usual but not with any captions. You should put the link in Source Mode... Cheers! :) [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 11:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comment and of course we can be friends :D KekkeiNatsu 19:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nice going! I used to study Japanese back in 2007 when I didn't watch anime, my knowledge of Japanese is amateur, but I'm aware of most of the IE character names' literal meanings. To be honest, it took me a while to figure out the Fudou Akio one xD though Fuyuka was easy, the 4 seasons were some of the first things I learnt in Japanese Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 21:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, he's ranked #11 in my top characters~ One of my favorite character designs in the entire series, and his flame background is great. He has 'dark' flames as apposed to Gouenji's 'light' flames ;) Wish he had more screentime, though. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 21:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:External Media I don't really get what you mean... Did you mean that how many Inazuma org arts we can post? Any original Inazuma 11 arts are unlimited here AS LONG AS YOU USE THEM! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 06:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't exactly know why I chose you for a friend. Maybe I liked you in some way? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:32, March 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I don't really. know.... Ok... Wait... Let me ask other admins... Cheers! :D[[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Random talk (I'm not counting the GO games because they win overall) Well, the story would go to IE 2: Fire and Blizzard. Overall best game is IE3: The Ogre, though. You can call me 'Clopss' if you'd prefer that. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 16:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey~! Hey :) great editing :3 nice to see someone else editing so recent :D Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 06:54, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow 2 yrs thats so long but at least your back to watching it again :3 which is awesome. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:41, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Same too when i saw galaxy i was almost was going to think aliea was back for sure but at least it wasnt even though i like the 2nd season~! Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:52, December 5, 2014 (UTC)